Stupid Magic
by sweetyeevee
Summary: The worst years are the teenage years and you're thankful when they're over. Unfortunately, Gilbert and Alexis wake up one morning as teenagers again. And too bad that they get sucked into one of Oscar's crazy 'find Ada's love' plans, again. And in the meantime Break looks for a way to change them back. Everything will turn out fine... right?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and washed over the face of the Rosewood daughter. She, Oz and everyone went to the Reinsworth mansion to take a break from the bustle of Pandora. She started to open her eyes and sat up. She stretched and started to pull the covers off and threw her feet off the side of the bed. She slid forward to put her feet on the floor but misjudged how high the bed was and got off too soon causing her to fall off.

"What the…?" she picked herself up off the floor and realized that her nightgown was too big on her. "What?!" alarmed she stood up and realized that the side table barely reached below her chest when last night it was right at her hip. She ran to the mirror by the wardrobe. The girl started at her reflection, she raised her hand and felt her face. She was starting to freak out.

"AAAAHHHH!"

She fell to her knees and was breathing heavily. She could hear footsteps running down the hall to her room.

"Alexis!?"

Reim, Oz and Break came bursting in to see what was wrong. They stopped at the doorway flabbergasted at what was before them. "A…lexis?" repeated Oz and Reim.

The Rosewood daughter looked like her fourteen year old self.

"What is going on?!" she cried out.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Now what?" Break sighed. He didn't seem so surprised at the turn of events. They turned around and before they moved a door slammed open. "What the hell is going on here?!" shouted a young boy with short shaggy black hair in a large white shirt that was way too big for him. Oz looked utterly surprised at the boy. "Gilbert?! You look fourteen again too!"

The young boy looked over at the group in the doorway, "Too?" Alexis walked over to the doorway. The two stared at each other.

"What is going on?!"

* * *

Everyone was at the dining table for breakfast. Gilbert had borrowed some of Oz's clothes, which were a little big on him, and Alexis had borrowed some of Sharon's clothes, which were barely a good fit. The two hardly touched their food still in shock at their present state.

"Uh, are we going to do anything about this?" Oz asked curiously as he stared at his young again friends. Break glanced over, "Well it won't do if we just hurry into it without at least eating. Reim," the tall man jumped, "you've been really quiet and more fidgety than usual; do you know something?"

"Uh, well…" he hesitated. Alexis and Gilbert jumped up from their chairs and dashed over to him. "Reim, what do you know?" Alexis pulled on his arm. Gilbert pulled on his other arm, "Reim?" The man was getting flustered, "Well, Duke Barma wanted to check something from the books left by his predecessors." Alexis and Gilbert tightened their grip on Reim's arms, "What did he want to check?" He flinched, "It was a spell, that's all I know! I swear!" The two let go of him.

"I thought that would be the case," mumbled Break. He took a sip of his tea and stood up leaving his breakfast, "Well I'm up for annoying the bird headed duke. Come, Reim, let's find out what that master of yours is up to." Reim followed Break hurriedly not wanting to deal with Alexis and Gilbert again.

Sharon had finished her breakfast and was finishing her tea, "For the time being we'll leave this to Break, so right now we should stay put here." Oz looked over at Alexis and Gilbert, "Are you two alright? It looks like you guys are still in shock about this."

"It's strange that's for sure," said Gilbert, "but it's not hard to get adjusted."

"I prefer seaweed head like this any day," commented Alice who had been happily eating until then when she finished, "It's going to be way more fun now that we're about the same size." She smirked at Gilbert who returned it with a glare.

"Good morning everyone!"

Oz and everyone looked over to the door and saw Oscar. "Hey, Oz, how could you leave Pandora without telling me, I'm just glad I caught wind of where you were from Reim yesterday. I need yours and everyone else's help again." Oscar was oblivious about Alexis and Gilbert for the moment. "Morning, Uncle Oscar, what's going on, what do you need?" Oscar got serious, "I need you, Alice-kun, Alexis and Gil-…" It was right then that he actually noticed the situation the two were in.

"Alexis… Gilbert… what happened to you two?!" Oscar made his way over to the two as they explained. "Well when we woke up this morning we looked like we did when we were fourteen," explained Alexis. "And we have no idea why," added Gilbert. Oscar was right next to them, he started laughing. "This brings me way back! But," he stopped and turned serious again, "this could really be helpful in our mission."

"What mission?" asked Oz reluctantly.

"Last time didn't end well but this time we will get the information we want," Oscar explained. Oz and Gilbert sighed at realizing what he was talking about and that he was honestly serious. "What are you talking about, Oscar-sama?" asked Alexis confused.

Oscar turned to her, "We are going to find out who Ada is in love with!"

* * *

The group was in a carriage heading to Lutwidge Academy. They were all dressed in the school's white uniforms with the exception of Oscar who was dressed as he professionally did.

"Oscar-sama, why don't you leave Ada to her own business?" asked Alexis annoyed. Oz shifted, "Especially since this is the second time. Although you did learn to wear something more appropriate this time around."

Oscar clenched his fist, "There is no way that I will allow someone to steal our Ada's heart without being approved by me! And besides, now that I've learned what _not_ to do, and the fact that you and Gilbert look fourteen again, things might go more smoothly." Alexis sighed. He could be too overprotective sometimes. The carriage stopped. Oscar jumped out and headed for the wall that surrounded the school grounds.

"Oh no," Gilbert realized suddenly, "Elliot's returned to school. How am I going to explain this to him if he sees and recognizes me?" Alexis shrugged, "Just tell him the truth; you don't know. How can you possible explain something you yourself don't understand?"

"Alright, let's go!" The two turned around and saw the opening in the ground. Alexis took a step back surprised and turned to Gilbert again. "Don't ask," he explained as he walked forward to the opening. She followed them in. It was dark besides a light Oscar had, and Alexis wasn't going to lie to herself and admit that she was a little freaked out by the pitch black darkness. And she was certain she had overcome that fear after her sixteenth birthday.

Oscar stopped and the light went out. She flinched and closed her eyes, grabbing the arm of whoever was closest to her. A light filtered in as Oscar opened an opening right above them. "You can open your eyes now, Alexis." She opened her eyes and looked up at Oz whose arm she was clinging to and who was smiling down at her. She sighed, "Sorry, Oz." Alexis felt like they had been thrown ten years back in time.

They all climbed up and found themselves in a storage room. "It's a different passage?" asked Oz. Oscar went to the door, "No, we just took a different turn. I thought it would be better if we came in through a way that gave us time to plan things out."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gilbert a little irritated at doing this again. Oscar glanced out the door, and once sure it was clear he looked back at them, "You and Alexis are going to find Ada first of all, and after you've found her tell her to meet us somewhere private so no one can interrupt us. But maybe you can talk to some students along the way and ask if they know anything about this."

"What about me Uncle Oscar?!" Oz was shocked that he wouldn't be out mingling with the other students. "It's too risky if you or Alice-kun go; the teachers might remember you from last time," Oscar explained. Alice glared at the Vessalius Duke. "So you expect us to be in this closet all day!" she shouted. Oscar and Oz tried to settle her, "We can help out too during classes when little to no people are out." Oscar pointed to the door and looked at Alexis and Gilbert, "Now off you go!"

Sighing, the two left the storage room. They looked down the hallway before walking. "So there are no students out right now," observed Gilbert, "What should we do if anyone asks who we are?" Alexis thought for a second, "Well I think we should be alright using our own names."

"Hey!"

"What are you two doing?!"

They froze, had they gotten caught? Already? The two turned around slowly and saw a pair of identical twins, except for the fact that one had dark red hair and the other had dark blue hair. "We asked a question, underclassmen," the red haired one demanded. "And we expect an answer," the blue haired one added. So they hadn't gotten caught, those two thought they were students.

Gilbert stepped forward, "We're trying to get to class but you're holding us up." Alexis wanted to strangle him, he had remembered to act like a student but he still had his adult glare and tone. "Watch that tone, underclassman," shot back the blue haired one. "Well who are you to stop us?" Gilbert retorted. Alexis grabbed his arm, "Gilbert!"

The twins smirked. "Who are we?" they repeated in unison.

You're talking to Ash," started the blue haired twin.

And Aaron Aster," finished the red haired twin.

Alexis remembered the family. She had met Viscount Aster once at a ball the Reinsworth family held. The family focused on trade and was usually traveling abroad, but they weren't especially missed since very few nobles actually liked them. The males of the family were notorious womanizers and Alexis had the displeasure of experiencing their skills first hand by one of the Viscount's eldest sons. _'These two must be the youngest sons,'_ she thought.

"So who are you two?" asked the twins. Gilbert gritted his teeth. "I am Gilbert Nightray and this is Alexis Rosewood." They snickered. "Nightray and Rosewood, huh," started Aaron. "Sorry but your family names don't really matter much here where the upperclassmen are on top," finished Ash.

"Tch, you guys can't be older then sixteen," scoffed Gilbert, "There are other students older then you." Alexis pulled on his arm, "Gilbert, let's go, we're late as is." The twins were glaring at Gilbert. "You better listen to your girlfriend and get out of here while we're still giving you a chance," said Ash. Alexis pulled his arm one last time and they left.

When they were far enough away Alexis stopped. "What was that about?" she asked annoyed. Gilbert shook his head, "I don't know. I just got so angry at how cocky they were I couldn't control myself."

"Well we'll just have to be careful not to run into them," said Alexis, she looked around, "We're going to have to split up if we want to find Ada soon." Gilbert looked around too, "We can separate at that intersection and meet back up here in an hour or two." She nodded, "Alright then see you back here." They ran off in their directions.

* * *

"So where is your master?" asked Break as the carriage started off. Reim looked up at him, "Well he's at his villa in Reveille right now. He said he didn't want too many people around while he went through the books." Break sifted through his candy and picked out a lollipop, "So what is in those books?" He unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure," started Reim, "All I know is that they contain the work from over four generations of the Barma family."

SNAP

Break bit the lollipop in half. Knowing the history of that family, whatever was in those books was bad for anyone besides the family members themselves. "What kind of magic are you messing with," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

It had been about two hours and Alexis still hadn't spotted Ada anywhere. Once she had to hide to avoid students going to their next class, but she kept an eye out to see if Ada happened to pass by. But after a while she started getting frustrated at not having had found the girl. _'I should just go wait for Gilbert.'_ Agreeing with herself, Alexis did a turn around and went back to where she and Gilbert separated.

She was just walking around the corner when she heard music, it was a piano. She stopped and listened. _'That's beautiful~' _It would stop every few minutes and start again a minute later. The girl ended up staying there for a good ten minutes listening and getting lost in the music.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Alexis spun around and saw it was one of the Aster twins who had spoken to her, Ash she believed. "What do you want? And where's your cohort?" she scoffed. Ash walked towards her smirking causing her to back away from him. "Well we're not always together," he had backed her into the wall and was right in front of her, "I noticed you weren't with that mouthy boyfriend of yours so I thought you smartened up and was looking for someone better." She glared at him, "Sorry but I wouldn't be looking for you if that were the case, and he's not." Ash looked down at her and put his hand on the wall right next to her head and got closer, "Don't be so mean, I can be real nice if you let me~" Now she saw the family resemblance.

She glanced away blushing, "Back off and leave me alone." '_Why did I look away? And why am I blushing?!' _Alexis couldn't control her emotions or actions, why?

Ash grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him again, "You sure about that?"

"Hey Ash! Are you harassing girls again?!"

Alexis pulled away from his grasp and looked over at who had saved her. Her eyes widened. "This doesn't concern you, Nightray," Ash said sharply, but he backed away from Alexis. Elliot Nightray marched over and stood in front of her protectively. "If you're harassing this girl then it is my business," he shot back. Ash turned away, "Tch, whatever." He left without saying anything else.

Elliot sighed and turned to her, his eyes widened for a second. "Are you alright?" he asked after a brief pause. Alexis wondered if he recognized her. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered, "Thank you for helping me, Elliot." He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" Alexis could have smacked herself right then, how was she going to explain this?

"Elliot, you didn't cause much trouble did you?" They looked over at the newcomer. "I didn't cause any trouble, Leo!" defended Elliot. "He actually helped me," added Alexis. Leo stared at the girl for a few seconds before recognition sparked in his eyes, "Miss Alexis, is that you?!" Elliot spun around and looked at her again confused, "Alexis?!"

She sighed and looked straight up at Elliot, "How could you not recognize me?" He flinched back a little, "What do you expect?! I saw you not so long ago and you were older and now… you're…"

"About our age," finished Leo. Elliot nodded. "Well actually I'm two years younger than you two, but I can't explain," she started, "When we woke up this morning-…"

"We?" interrupted Elliot.

"Me and Gilbert," she elaborated, "When we woke up this morning we looked like we did when we were fourteen. And not even an hour after discovering this Oscar-sama dragged us here to find Ada."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Elliot. "Just keep doing what we came here to do and look for Ada," she answered, "The sooner we find her the sooner we can start looking for a way to change us back." Elliot glanced away, "Leo and I have a free period right now, if you'd like we could help you find her so you can finish quicker." Leo smiled at him, "That's really nice of you, Elliot." He shot his head around to his valet, "I just want to make sure that Ash doesn't bug her anymore." Alexis covered her giggle and walked over to him, grabbing his arm, "Thank you, Elliot, that would be helpful, and that's sweet of you to care."

The Nightray son blushed lightly at the gesture and comment, "Well those Aster twins need to be knocked down a couple of pegs every now and again…" Leo and Alexis simply smiled as the trio walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert looked left and right. He was safe. He took in a deep breath. He should have never asked anyone if they knew where Ada was. At the time it seemed like a good idea, stop a student and ask, so he did. He had stopped a female student about Ada's age; that was not his best idea.

"_Oh, are you new here, sweetie~?"_

_Another student, perhaps that student's friend, came over. "Who's this?"_

"_A friend of Ada's, isn't he adorable? Almost like a doll."_

_Gilbert never quite understood why women would act like this around him. He started to back up, "Well I don't want to hold you back." The two girls stopped cooing over him for a second, "Aw, don't go yet, sweetie." The two grabbed each of his arms. "No, I-I should really get going," Gilbert broke away from them and ran off._

"Never again," he mumbled. He looked down the hall again and checked before he left to look again. Seeing the halls empty he left his hiding spot. He had checked the library and the cafeteria and hadn't found Ada. As he reached the end of the hall he heard voices. Gilbert hid around the corner and peeked around. It was Alexis, Elliot and Leo. He whipped his head back hoping they hadn't seen him. Did he want to see Elliot like this? He sighed and walked around the corner.

"Gilbert?" It was Elliot, "Is that really you?" Elliot might have been told that his adopted brother had somehow been turned back into his fourteen year old self, but seeing it was something else. Elliot walked over and looked down at him; that was weird. "Uh, Elliot?" said Gilbert feeling weird under his gaze.

Alexis frowned. "You're really enjoying this aren't you, Elliot?"

"My guess is that he's amused at the fact that the role of _big_ brother seems to have reversed for the moment," Leo offered as an explanation with a smile tugging at his lips. Alexis sighed, frustrated, and walked over to the two brothers. "Did you find Ada, Gilbert?" She grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him back a bit. He didn't know why, but Gilbert felt a spark of jealously when he saw Alexis grab Elliot's arm. It reminded him of when they were in the secret passage and she had grabbed onto Oz when the light had gone out. "No," he answered bluntly.

They could hear Leo hum in thought before he spoke, "If you want to find Ada and finish quickly we should split up to cover more ground."

"Probably the best idea," agreed Alexis.

* * *

Ruby eyes scanned the quiet villa grounds as the owner of those eyes tried not to rustle the leaves of the hedges. Break wasn't very pleased at being at the bird headed Duke's villa, but if he wanted to find out what was going on...

"Why don't we go in through the front entrance, or at least through the back?!" Reim exclaimed in a panicked voice. The reason as to why Break was currently scanning the area and also why the two were in the hedges that lined the inside of the outer wall, was because he wanted to break into the villa. Not go in through the door, not go in the way only he knows how; no, he wanted to _break in_.

The white-haired head turned to face the panicking man. "Where's the fun in that, Reim?" he asked as a mischievous smile planted itself on his face. Looking back, he saw an opportunity. As Reim wallowed in his worst scenario ideas, he felt himself being tugged up and dragged across the grass. "Xerxes?!"

"Shh!"

"But-…"

"What part of 'shh!' don't you understand?"

Break stopped in front of a first floor window. Reim was slightly interested in what his friend was about to do since Barma always ordered closed windows to be locked. However… "Turn around, Reim," Break stated bluntly. "What?!" Reim was confused as to why Break didn't want him to see what he was about to do. "Just do it." Reim turned around slowly. "I don't see the point of me having to-…" The tall man stopped short at hearing a click and spun back around.

"All set!"

"How did you-…?"

Break stopped him. "I would never put up a bad example in front of young person. They're so impressionable!" he covered his laughing mouth with his long white sleeve. Reim deadpanned, "Having fun playing grandpa?"

The giggles were abruptly cut off and Break turned to the now open window. He hoisted himself up and through the window, and then proceeded to slam the window shut before his younger companion even realized what his was doing. "Break!" Reim ran over and tried to open it with no avail. He looked in and saw Break staring back at him with an evil little smirk. "I wonder where Barma's office is~?" he enunciated the words carefully to make sure Reim got the whole message through the window. And judging by the fear in the taller man's eyes, he did.

Reim was panicking. Only Break would threaten to mess up an office because of being called old by someone other than himself. He dashed to the back of the villa to get in through the servants' entrance and made his way to his master's office. Even running as fast as he was, Reim took a few minutes to finally get to the door.

"Would you mind to explain?"

Too late. The sharp tone of an irritated Break drifted through the cracked doorway. "Well, I am sure you are not the only one who is interested in this matter," Reim heard Barma say, "Enter, Reim." He jumped surprised but opened the door to enter the room. Reim was met with the sight of Break standing in front of the couch by the bookshelves that his master currently occupied.

"To believe you actually fell for the Hatter's ruse," stated Barma as his servant approached. Ruse? Reim was confused. Barma tilted his head in amusement. "Did you actually believe he would get so offended by _you_ calling him old?" Reim shot his head around to Break.

"Well he wouldn't have let me confront you unless he wasn't around," admitted Break, "Now, would you mind explaining your doings concerning a spell book?" Barma kept the amused look on his face. "So you have come to tell me the outcome of my experiment, and judging by how serious you are, Hatter, they are just as I predicted." The Duke stood and walked to his desk, picking up a book just bigger than his palm. "As I am sure Reim has informed you, this is the book containing over four generations of my family's work. I came upon it as I was searching for my grandfather's secret location in which he hid all of his work."

Break wanted to scoff. Even the family itself didn't trust each other. "I was intrigued by a certain spell," continued Barma, "it can reverse the age of a body. Unfortunately it did not say how to accomplish reversing age to a specific amount of years."

"So you were basically casting the spell blind?" asked Break, "And why would you pick Alexis and Gilbert as your test subjects?" Reim seemed to flinch at hearing the two called that. Barma frowned, "I most certainly was not, as you said, 'casting the spell blind.' I combined what I found in the book and my own work," he returned to the couch, "And as for selecting those two in particular, I found the fewest plausible problems resulting in the two of them returning to a younger age."

"So, in other words, they were the most convenient for you?" Break was now glaring at the Duke. Barma, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying angering the man.

"What age have they returned to?" asked Barma wanting to hear his results. Reim thought it best to answer his questions. "Both of them have returned to being fourteen years old."

"Ten years," murmured Barma. "Are they acting unlike themselves?" Both Break and Reim were thrown off by the question. "I'm sorry, Rufus-sama, but, why would they be acting differently?" Reim voiced out their confusion. Instead of answering his servant directly, Barma looked through the small spell book and began to read an excerpt.

_After various experiments, it has been concluded that although the body is reversed in age from a later age, experience is not factored in and as a result is lost in the process. This includes experience in handling emotions, situations, and even with the body itself._

He closed it after finishing. "If they have returned to their pubescent years, it has been much too long for them to recall how to control and handle a body that is in the midst of its pubertal years. And I conclude this will result in the two of them acting much unlike themselves." Break and Reim felt a sudden amount of pity for their friends. It was hell enough going through it once, but going through it a second time and with no control of your emotions or body-… well even less control.

"Is there any possibility of changing them back?" asked Reim. "That would take me some time to find," started Barma, "I have only deciphered so much of this book and have found nothing of the likes to reverse it." Break took a few menacing steps towards him. "You went through with this spell without knowing if there was a way to reverse it?"

Barma frowned at the man. "Calm yourself, Hatter. I was seemingly close to something of value to this before you barged in. I would never put myself in such a situation. I suggest you return to my two test subjects and inform them of what I have told you. Return tomorrow with them and I shall have a way to reverse the spell."

Break nodded, "Very well." Although he didn't completely believe the man, he turned on his heel and walked out with Reim following him.

* * *

The halls were empty and the only sound was from the pair's footsteps echoing off of the walls. There was about a good half hour until that period's class time ended, and the previous group of four had split up and taken parts of the school to search for Ada.

"Leo," started Alexis, "was it really such a good idea to have Elliot and Gilbert go off and look as a pair?" The boy turned to her with a soft smile, "I'm sure they will be alright. Besides it's a good way for them to bond." Alexis couldn't help feeling that Leo was a little too optimistic about Elliot and Gilbert at the moment considering Gilbert's current state and Elliot's feelings about his adopted brother; the shock would wear off eventually. The duo continued in peaceful silence.

Alexis started to hum without her noticing, she was thinking of the song she had heard earlier. Leo stared at her for a few seconds. "Miss Alexis, where did you hear that?" The girl had a blank look until she realized that she was humming. "Oh! I heard it earlier today before I saw you and Elliot. It was a really beautiful tune."

"Well I, and I'm sure Elliot, am glad that the tune is good," said Leo, "we kept changing things around." Alexis laughed, "I should have figured that you and Elliot were the ones playing so marvelously. What is it called-…" she gasped as her foot suddenly slipped through air. A strong grip reached for the girl's arm and held her steady from falling. "Miss Alexis, are you alright?!" Leo asked concerned. They had reached a staircase and Alexis, still not used to her drastic height change, misjudged the height of the steps. "I'm fine, thank you, Leo."

When he pulled her up straight again he was more than positive that he heard her growl. "After finally reaching a decent height, I'm back to being short again," she angrily mumbled. At this Leo didn't know what to say and merely followed the girl down the stairs.

* * *

"Elliot, please stop staring at me."

Gilbert was starting to get annoyed by the stares his adoptive brother would give him. The two were walking down a window lined hallway on their way to the library. Elliot frowned, "Well sorry, but come on, do you even realize how weird this is too me?"

"You?! Don't you think this is even weirder for me?!"

"Of course I realize that! But you're supposed to be my older brother, and now here I am looking after you!"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks. "Looking after me? You offered your help!"

"Yeah, well-…!" Elliot was at a loss for words, it was strange for Gilbert to match his anger in an argument, but he was right. And as quickly as the argument had started it had died down. The two continued walking in an awkward silence. As soon as they reached the library a few minutes later, Elliot tried talking again.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert," he forced out. His, now smaller, older brother looked up at him. "I know this is even worse for you, but it's just as bad for me too! I mean you're…" he couldn't look directly at Gilbert as he continued, "you're some of the only family I have left." The Nightray son looked around the library. "Come on, maybe she's in one of the study rooms." He started to walk off, and turned around when he noticed that Gilbert wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

The raven-haired boy was still partially stunned by what the sandy blonde had said. "Yeah, I'm coming," he answered as he headed towards him. Had Gilbert known that Elliot saw him as a brother? He was aware, yes, but he didn't realize that he saw him as part of the family that Elliot held near and dear like his sister and deceased brothers.

The two turned a corner of a book case and found the red headed Aster twin sitting at a table down the center aisle reading a book. "Hey, Aaron," called out Elliot, the red head turned, "you need to keep that twin of yours in check." The twin sighed as he closed his book, "What did he do now?" He noticed a glaring Gilbert standing next to Elliot. "Oh, it's you again." The Nightray son glanced at Gilbert but didn't comment. "Yeah, that brother of yours was harassing a girl, again," Elliot returned the focus to the absent twin.

"Come on," Aaron mumbled, "I'll talk to him, but you know it doesn't really do much. It's like it's in his nature." Gilbert was confused at the conversation Aaron and Elliot were having. They were speaking on good terms; were they friends?

"Well, if you were involved the girl didn't end up too scarred I hope?" asked Aaron half-sarcastically. "She's fine; just try to keep your brother under control." Elliot said goodbye and headed to the back of the library towards the study rooms with Gilbert following him.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" asked Elliot giving him a side glance. The fourteen year old still had a sour expression on his face from seeing the Aster twin. "Alexis and I ran into the two of them when we started looking for Ada and they were giving us a hard time about being younger," he answered, "Are you friends with him?" Elliot mulled over the question for a second before answering, "I suppose you could look at it that way. I let him know what his brother does when he's not around and he keeps Ash under control so we don't end up arguing as much.

"Don't worry about him," Elliot reassured him, "Aaron is mostly calm and a good person. It's just his brother that gets him acting like jerk, but not as much as him."

"Like harassing girls?"

"Right, that's something that is all Ash's doing."

The two brothers seemed to be in a content mood after Elliot having had diffused Gilbert's contempt for one of the Aster twins. At reaching the study rooms they recognized a long haired blonde head behind an open door of one of the rooms.

"Ada Vessalius?" called out Elliot. The head of blonde turned and smiled. She said a few words to an unseen companion and went over to the boy. "Hello, Elliot! How are you?" Elliot kept a relatively blank look, "I'm fine. I came looking for you because your uncle is looking for you."

"Oh, he is? Thank you for finding me to tell me. Where is he?" asked the girl. Elliot started to turn towards Gilbert, "Hey, where are-…?" The fourteen-year-old was not next to him, not anywhere around in fact. "Where did you go?!" shouted Elliot as he looked around. Ada tilted her head confused, "Who are you talking to, Elliot?"

"Gilbert, he was just here with me!" The Nightray son paused as an idea come to mind, "Quit being embarrassed and get out here!" He heard a rustle behind a bookshelf that was a little ways off. Stalking over, Elliot looked behind it and saw his adopted brother. He roughly grabbed his collar and dragged him over ignoring his protests. As Gilbert was pushed in front of his master's younger sister he couldn't look her in the eye. Ada on the other hand was staring at him, recognizing the boy from the various pictures of their childhood together.

"What happened to you, Gilbert?!" The boy was fidgeting. "We're not exactly sure, but all we know is that it might be a spell cast by Duke Barma. And Oscar-sama took advantage of this to come and find you." The girl giggled. "That does sound like him~ Where is he?" Gilbert finally looked up at the girl as he answered, "He and Oz are hiding out in a storage closet on the other side of the school."

"Hiding out?" asked Elliot. "Well, with what happened last time Oscar-sama thought it would be best to have just Alexis and I do the search," answered Gilbert. "Well then let's go! I haven't seen my uncle or big brother in a while," said Ada.

With Gilbert leading the way, the three headed off to see the, most likely bored, Vessalius Duke and heir.


End file.
